Smallville:TNG ep1 New town, new name same style
by cobra
Summary: This is set after Superboy #100. The young Kon-El is living in Smallville with the Kents and trying to live something close to a normal teenage life. I'm changing things around slightly. So characters will be from the Smallville show as well as comics. Fi
1. Default Chapter

This is set after Superboy #100. The young Kon-El is living in Smallville with the Kents and trying to live something close to a normal teenage life. I'm changing things around slightly. So characters will be from the Smallville show as well as comics. AND things in the comics will be ignored and acted like they never existed.  
  
Smallville the next Generation Ep One.  
  
Character profiles:   
  
Kon-El AKA Superboy- a clone of the ex-director of Cadmus Paul Westfield his DNA was altered to that of Supermans (or close) In actuality his powers are nothing likes Supermans (yet)   
  
Clark Kent AKA Superman- The man of steel and protector of Metropolis as well as the world. Raised by the Kents after the couple found him in a field (in a space ship) Kon-El looks at him as a brother.  
  
Cassie Sandmark AKA Wonder Girl- Might make appearances as the series moves on. Though i'm not to sure about her and Kon being together she will be a friend.  
  
Christa Lang- Cousin to Lana Lang, moved to Smallville five years before and lives in the Langs old house. Of course she catches Kon's eye.  
  
Jeremy Ross- Pete's younger brother, he lacks the style and attitude of Pete but has the humor and friendly ear.  
  
Tim Drake AKA Robin- Will make several apperances do to the fact that he is Kon's best friend. expect telephone calls for advice and suprise visits in the future. And just maybe a second teen hero in the house of the Kents.  
  
Jonathon and Martha Kent- The adoptive parents of Clark Kent. Also the people Kon is living with.  
  
there will be several other characters making Cameo's and maybe even becoming leads BUT, these are the main ones in particular. I guess that's all you need to know for now. Here is the first chapter of the first episode.  
  
Smallville the Next Generation EP one  
  
New Town, New Name, same ole' style  
  
Kon-El sat in the loft of the old barn. Clark had told him it was his fortress of solitude when they had last talked. Kon looked toward the stars. It just wasn't the same as if you had seen them from space. They weren't as bright or beautiful from earth.   
  
"Kon?" Kon turned his head toward the stairs as Mrs. Kent... 'Martha. He reminded himself in his head. He was supposed to call her Martha.'  
  
"Dinner's ready." Kon smiled and stood pushing his now blonde hair from his forehead.  
  
"Be there in a min Mrs Kent," The Teen of Steel replied only to see Martha's disapproving look. "Martha." He quickly amended. The older Martha Kent smiled her eyes sparkling as she turned and walked down the stairs and toward the Kent farm house. Kon turned and looked out the window this time at the house a little over half a mile away. He seemed in thought for a moment before turning and walking down the stairs from the loft. He had his first day of High School tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But Nell!" The brunette teenager said as she was pushed up the stairs to her room.  
  
"No buts young lady it's time for bed. You start your sophmore year tomorrow." Christa finally gave up fighting and walked into her room.  
  
"Did you hear about the Kents?" Christa asked her fathers sister. Nell shook her head in the negetive as she asked the question.  
  
"What about the Kents?"  
  
"A boy moved in with them a few days ago. I think he's about my age." Nell looked at her neice and smiled slightly. 'What is it about the Kents that just attract us girls?' Nell thought to herself as she moved to shut off the light.  
  
"Goodnight Christa. I'll wake you up in the morning."  
  
"G'night Nell." Christa said as the lights went out and the door shut.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kon really hated school. Not to mention the fact that he had to ride the school bus. That was a major drag. Before the secret identity crap he could fly wherever he wanted to go. As he stepped onto the steps of the bus he noticed two things. One a brunette young woman sitting by herself toward the back of the bus. And two. Said brunette was a hottie. With what he thought was a lazy smile he walked to the back of the and took the empty space beside her.  
  
"Hey," He said as he smiled at the young woman." I'm Kon." The girl smiled at him and held out her hand which he shook gently.  
  
"Christa. Nice to meet you Kon," She looked at him with deep green eyes. "Your staying with the Kents right?" She asked breaking Kon out of his stupor of staring.   
  
"Um. Yeah, Martha and Jonathon." Christa laughed at his vocal answer and smiled at the teen.  
  
"You look nothing like I thought you would." She said as she looked at his blonde hair and earing. There was something familiar about the young man she just couldn't put her finger on.  
  
"I'm not from around here." Kon answered while still looking at the beautiful young woman.   
  
"That's a given." The bus came to a stop and the two teens stood. As they walked off the bus Kon tried to regain his cool.  
  
"I'll see you around."   
  
"Hopefully." Christa said as Kon walked out of earshot.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kon walked around his new school with a feeling of dread. It was school, he hated school, school sucked. The montra kept repeating in his head as he walked toward the auditorium so he and the other students could recieve there class schedules.   
  
"Hey man!," Kon stopped and turned to the voice. He saw a shorter kid run up to him. "You new here? I'm Jeremy Ross, resident welcome wagon and all around babe magnet." Kon smiled at the guys humor and shook the young mans hand.  
  
"Connor Kent. Everyone calls me Kon." The two young men began the walk to the auditorium again as Jeremy began to talk again.  
  
"Anything you need I'm your man. Dates, reports, anything. I can get it for ya." Kon smiled at his new friend before asking.  
  
"Okay. I need some info, The girls name is Christa, she's about 5'6" with brown hair and green eyes." Jeremy nodded along with Kon's words. After Kon was done with the description he began to talk.  
  
"Christa Lang. Moved in with her Aunt Nell five years ago. Set to be the next cheerleading captain and dating the starting quarterback for the Crows." Kon nodded along with the analysis commiting it all to memory.  
  
"Okay. Now I need you to find out the hard stuff. Hobbies, turn-offs, those kinda things." Kon said as they walked into the auditorium and looked for seats.  
  
"No prob man." The two young men sat down and put there feet on the chairs in front of them. The principal began to drown on and on about this year being a great year. Finally he told the students which rooms to go to for there schedule. Jeremy and Kon parted ways with a seya later.  
  
End Chapter one. 


	2. chapter 2 or Superboy goes stalker

"I"M NOT GOING!!!!!!!!!" Tim yelled as he looked at the Bat in defiance. He wasn't going to run from some nut case clown. He knew the Joker was dangerous, Jason Todd had proved that. But, he was Robin, he wasn't supposed to run from anything. The Bat only glared at Tim for a few moments before seeming to grow taller and wider. Tim stepped back involuntarily and decided he should probably go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kon-El stood in the loft of the barn. 'His' fortress of solitude. At least that's what Supes said when he stopped by earlier that day. Clark was pleasantly suprised to find out Kon had made several friends. And in his own mind he thought of how it was almost like deja-vu. Kon of course didn't listen to Clarks tales of High School. So everything was knew to him, everything was frightening to him. It was the fear that made him do something he never thought he would do. Ask his friends for help. He pulled his cell-phone from his pocket and dialed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Hello?)  
  
"Hey Tim."  
  
(Kon! How's it goin man?)  
  
"It's okay. Um... I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions....?"  
  
(Sure. Let me guess you don't know what your in for at school and since I've done the whole school thing.....)  
  
"Righto Timmy."  
  
(I'm sorry Kon but I don't know what to tell you. Everything will work itself out. Don't worry.)  
  
"I'm not worried. I'm the Kid remember? Thanks for nothing buddy."  
  
( *Laugh* Sorry I couldn't help more Kon. Later.)  
  
"Later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That helped ever so much." Kon muttered as he cut the connection and began to dial another number.  
  
"She better be more help than boy blunder."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(What's up Kon?)  
  
"Hey Cass... Um.. I was kinda wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"  
  
(Sure... Um... What is it Kon?)   
  
"Well I'm going to school now. And... I don't know how to act around everyone. I can't act like myself because... Well the whole secret identity thing."  
  
(Yeah.. I understand what you mean. To bad I can't go back to the secret identity thing.)  
  
"I'm sure you get asked out more now"  
  
(Yeah just not by the guy I want to be... Anyway I can't tell you how to act Kon. Wish I could.)  
  
"The only other person I can call is Bart... I don't wanna call Bart... Give me Cassie's number? I kinda lost it...."  
  
(Yeah... here.. 701 555-8678. Hope you figure it all out Kon.)  
  
"Me to. See you at the next YJ meeting. Later."  
  
(Bye.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Am I going to have to call the entire team?!!" Kon shuddered at the thought of calling Lobo for advice.  
  
"Frag 'em all and let the JLA sort 'em out." Kon said in his best Lobo impression.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Kon?)  
  
"Heya Cass... Just.. um hell with it. I need to ask you a few questions about school."  
  
(Um... Okay...)  
  
"I don't know how to fit in with the normal kids. All of my short life I've been around nothing but superpowered people and all the normal people knew who I am... Now.. The secret Identity thing is getting to me, ya know?"  
  
(Yeah Kon. I understand. But I don't know what to tell you...)  
  
"*Sigh*"  
  
(I got an Idea. Why don't you come to my house and hang with me and my friends?"  
  
"Sure. When?"  
  
(Around seven this friday.)  
  
"I'll be there... And Cassie... Thanks."  
  
(Your welcome Kon. Anything for a friend)  
  
"Anything....."  
  
CLICK  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Obviously not anything." Kon muttered to himself in a half smile. Kon sighed and sat back on the old couch in the corner of the loft. He closed his eyes for a second before he heard someone walking up the loft steps. Not trying to be quiet about it either.  
  
"Kon? You up here man?" Kon stood and looked over the railing to see Jeremy.  
  
"Hey Jer. Sup?" Jeremy walked up the steps and handed Kon an envelope.  
  
"That's everything I could get on Christa today. Give me a few more days maybe a week and you'll have her blood type and how many kids she wants in five years." Kon smiled and looked at his new friend.  
  
"You are the man." As the two high fived lightly Kon opened the large Manilla envelope and put the contents on a small table by the old couch. Three photos fell from the envelope Two of Christa in the school quad and one of her in a cheerleading uniform.  
  
"You should charge for this stuff... Just not me." Kon said as he sorted through the hand written notes on Christa.  
  
"I usually do. But you... Well my Bro and Clark are good friends so... Figured keep the tradition alive ya know?" Kon smiled and nodded.  
  
"Good idea man. Besides your cool anyway." The two laughed for a second as Kon held up a sheet.  
  
"She's in the Superboy Fan club?" Kon asked in shock. Pete shrugged and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Has been for two years now." Kon smiled. He could use this. 


End file.
